In high-speed electronic component testing machines for semiconductor assembly and packaging, it is important for the electronic components or semiconductor packages to be aligned with respect to testing devices or components, in order to achieve good machine stability, a high functional test yield, and a low rate of damage. Typically, the electronic components are fed to a high-speed electronic component testing machine by using a feeding mechanism, such as a bowl feeder or conveyor. The electronic components are then separated and picked individually by pick heads of a rotary device or turret to be transferred for further downstream testing and/or processing. During operation, the turret rotates above various testing devices for testing the electronic components, such as for testing electrical characteristics thereof. To increase processing speed, the electronic components are fed in bulk and they may be in various orientations when they are fed to the pick heads. Thus, the orientations of these separated electronic components will not be consistent with respect to the turret when they are picked up and transferred to the testing devices, resulting in misalignment between the electronic components and testing devices.
Various devices and mechanisms such as precising mechanisms are used in the high-speed electronic component testing machine for facilitating or effecting alignment between the electronic components and testing devices for testing. A precising mechanism adjusts the orientation of an electronic component before it is transferred to the testing device. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,510,460 discloses a method for adjusting an electronic component to the required orientation with respect to a rotary device (turret) using a precising mechanism thereof. The adjustment is such that the electronic component will be aligned with a testing device when the electronic device is transferred by the turret to the testing device. A problem with this method is that it presumes the testing device is already precisely positioned or orientated with respect to the turret, so that if the electronic component is aligned with respect to the turret, the electronic component is consequently also aligned with respect to the testing device. There may still be misalignments if the testing device is not positioned or orientated correctly with respect to the turret.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,465,383 discloses a method for adjusting an orientation of a testing device with respect to a turret. The method uses a look-up vision system and a fiducial marker at the optical centre of the look-up vision system. A problem with this method is that the fiducial marker has to be manually positioned at the optical centre for accurate alignment. This method thus requires precise manual intervention and slows down the alignment process.
Therefore, in order to address or alleviate at least one of the aforementioned problems and/or disadvantages, there is a need to provide a method and apparatus for aligning electronic components, in which there is at least one improvement and/or advantage over the aforementioned prior art.